


A Difficult Choice

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Choices, Chrom Being A Dork, Gen, Lethal Chef, Male-Female Friendship, Robin Being Snarky, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could he do? No matter what he did, a few people would be unhappy and disappointed. Luckily, Robin's there to help out. As always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Difficult Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sister_dear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_dear/gifts).



It was a very difficult choice, and Chrom was at a complete loss for what to do. The options presented themselves to him clear as day, but whichever one he chose would result in some people being unhappy or disappointed. And that was something he didn't want to deal with.

"What should I do, Robin?" he sighed, as if his best friend were standing right next to him. She would know. She always helped him make the best choices, he'd never been very good with that.

So he sighed some more, going over and over his choices, wishing he didn't have to. And then, suddenly, he felt the burden being lifted from him...or rather, the list being taken from his hand.

"It's all right, Chrom," Robin said. "You don't have to decide whether to make venison stew or roast bear for dinner."

"Really?"

"You're not allowed in the kitchen, remember?" Robin said with a laugh. "No one in their right mind would eat anything you made after that goulash made Vaike pass out."

"Oh...right." Chrom laughed sheepishly. "I just remembered that tonight was supposed to be Sully's night to cook and thought I'd save everyone from certain death. Then I remembered I can't cook either," he sighed. "Stupid, huh? I just wanted to help out a little. I thought since I could help Kjelle not poison the army maybe I'd learned a little something, too."

"You always just want to help. It's why everyone likes you," Robin said, patting him on the shoulder. "But let Gaius and Sumia handle things here, okay? And don't let Lissa try to fob cooking duty off onto _you_ anymore."

"Right, got it." So Chrom left the kitchen, wondering if he should ask Gaius for some lessons like he'd been giving Lissa. Between the four of them, Lucina shouldn't have to be the only member of his family who know how _not_ to make an entire army keel over in pain.


End file.
